The present invention relates to improvement of a dealing system used when a bank or a securities company performs a financial transaction of exchange, securities and the like.
Up to now, an electronic mail system for transferring a simple message between such talking terminals as dealing boards and the like which are connected with a line control unit transfers a message inputted from a keyboard of a calling side talking terminal to a called side talking terminal, blinks a message lamp of the called side talking terminal, and thereby notifies a dealer who is the called party that a message comes in, and then displays the message in an electronic mail display window on a display device only when this called party operates a message key.
In a conventional system as described above, however, if a called party does not operate a message key, a message cannot be displayed on a display device, and it is conceivable that the called party suffers loss of an opportunity due to a fact that the called party has overlooked blinking of a message lamp or has operated the message key too late.
The present invention has been performed in order to solve such an existing problem, and an object of the invention is to provide an electronic mail pop-up control system capable of automatically displaying a message on a display of a called side talking terminal even without performing any operation on the called side talking terminal.
In order to attain the above-mentioned object, an electronic mail pop-up control system according to claim 1 of the present invention is characterized by a fact that said system has a plurality of talking terminals and a line control unit being communication-connected with these talking terminals, wherein each of said talking terminals has a message input means for inputting a message and a display means for displaying a message, a first talking terminal out of these plurality of talking terminals transfers a message inputted by the message input means of the first talking terminal to a second talking terminal, and when the second talking terminal out of these plurality of talking terminals receives the message from the first talking terminal, the second talking terminal automatically pops up and displays an electronic mail display window at the forefront of a display screen on a display means of the second talking terminal and displays the message transferred from said first talking terminal in this electronic mail display window.
Said talking terminal corresponds to a dealing board used in a financial transaction, for example.
Said first talking terminal corresponds to a calling side talking terminal and said second talking terminal corresponds to a called side talking terminal, and the first and second talking terminals are made so as to have the same internal composition as each other. Additionally, said plurality of talking terminals means two or more talking terminals.
Said line control unit is composed of such a switching system as a speech path switch and the like for communication-connecting a plurality of talking terminals to each other and communication-connecting these talking terminals and a public network with each other, for example.
Said message input means corresponds to a keyboard, a mouse or the like for inputting the content of a message of an electronic mail, for example.
Said display means corresponds to a display device which is provided with a pagination function for displaying the name of an accommodated circuit and a message content for example and additionally is provided with a pop-up function for displaying an electronic mail display window at the forefront of its display screen.
Said electronic mail display window is a window for automatically displaying a message transferred from the first talking terminal, for example.
According to an electronic mail pop-up control system as defined in claim 1 of the present invention, therefore, when a second talking terminal receives a message from a first talking terminal, the second talking terminal pops up and displays an electronic mail display window at the forefront of a display screen on a display means of the second talking terminal and displays the message from the first talking terminal in this electronic mail display window, and therefore it is possible to completely prevent that a called party suffers loss of an opportunity due to a fact that the called party has overlooked a message from the first talking terminal or has performed a message key operation too late, and remarkably reduce a burden on a dealer who is the called party performing a transaction fighting the clock.
And an electronic mail pop-up control system according to claim 2 of the present invention is characterized by a fact, in addition to the composition as defined in said claim 1, that said talking terminal comprises a storage means for storing a plurality of definite-form reply messages in it and a selecting means for selecting a definite-form reply message stored in this storage means and an optional definite-form reply message out of definite-form reply messages stored in this storage means, and said second talking terminal displays a message from the first talking terminal in an electronic mail display window and then, when an optional definite-form reply message is selected by said selecting means, automatically transfers this optional definite-form reply message to the first talking terminal.
Said storage means stores a plurality of definite-form reply messages.
Said selecting means is a means for selecting an optional definite-form reply message from definite-form reply messages stored in said storage means, for example, a means corresponding to a mouse, a keyboard or the like for selecting an optional definite-form reply message on a screen from a plurality of definite-form reply messages displayed on the display screen of a display device.
According to an electronic mail pop-up control system as defined in claim 2 of the present invention, therefore, since each of talking terminals stores several kinds of definite-form reply messages in it, in addition to the effect described in said claim 1, the called party who is a user of the second talking terminal can save a trouble of inputting various messages by selecting an optional definite-form reply message by means of the selecting means, and thanks to this it is possible to remarkably reduce a burden on a dealer who is a called party.
And an electronic mail pop-up control system according to claim 3 of the present invention characterized by a fact, in addition to the composition as defined in said claim 2, that when the first talking terminal receives a definite-form reply message from said second talking terminal, the first talking terminal automatically pops up and displays an electronic mail display window at the forefront of a display screen of a display means of the first talking terminal and displays the definite-form reply message transferred from said second talking terminal in this electronic mail display window.
According to an electronic mail pop-up control system as defined in claim 3 of the present invention, therefore, since it automatically pops up and displays an electronic mail display window at the forefront of a display screen of the display means of the first talking terminal and displays a definite-form reply message transferred from said second talking terminal in this electronic mail display window, the caller who is a user of the calling side talking terminal can also read the definite-form reply message without performing a key operation, and it is possible to reduce a burden on the dealer who is a caller originating the message.